Kung Fu Man
This article is about the original Kung Fu Man. For his evil counterpart, go here. For his arch-nemesis and enemy, go here. 280px |Caption = Unofficial artwork of Kung Fu Man |Creator = Elecbyte |Old = /Elecbyte's first version/ (1999) |New = DivineWolf's version |Origin = Original}} Kung Fu Man (often abbreviated to KFM) is the very first M.U.G.E.N character ever made and comes pre-installed with all versions of the M.U.G.E.N engine when downloaded from Elecbyte's website. Kung Fu Man's story begins with himself and his girlfriend going for a walk. Sometime during this walk, they are ambushed by Suave Dude and his minions; of course, Kung Fu Man fends off Suave Dude's minions, though while he is preoccupied, Suave Dude captures Kung Fu Man's girlfriend and retreats back to his secret hideout. In order to get his girlfriend back, Kung Fu Man sets off for Suave Dude's hideout, letting nothing stand in his way (other than the fact that Elecbyte has yet to make the Suave Dude character). In M.U.G.E.N, Kung Fu Man has been made four times by Elecbyte, the creators of M.U.G.E.N. All four versions are fundamentally the same, using simple attacks based around Chinese martial arts and presumably original sound effects; each version highlights some of the new features of an engine version that weren't present in previous versions, such as the third and fourth versions using localcoord, a feature introduced in M.U.G.E.N 1.0. Due to the character's nature as a template, many edits of Kung Fu Man exist that change his gameplay, moveset and/or even his name. Story Intro Ending The first iteration of Kung Fu Man, this timeless character came bundled with DOS M.U.G.E.N up until version 2000.06.27, where he was replaced by a more handsome man. Everything about this character is original, including his sprites and sound effects, though with only two buttons, his moveset is particularly barren and his gameplay is incredibly simple; regardless, this character is truly a relic to behold. Probably the Kung Fu Man many are used to, this version came bundled with WinMUGEN and later versions of DOS M.U.G.E.N. Quite considerably different from the original version, he includes a much larger moveset and sets the example for all newer iterations to come; his combos are tricky to pull off as the cancel windows are very strict, though they allow the character to dish out some nasty damage if mastered. Bundled with M.U.G.E.N 1.0, this version builds upon the WinMUGEN iteration and showcases some of the engine's newly introduced features, including the upgraded sprite file format and the RemapPal state controller; he also contains three new Special Attacks in the form of Weak, Strong and Fast Kung Fu Zankou. The core gameplay remains unaltered, so any combos from the previous version can still be performed with this version. Elecbyte's fourth version Like Elecbyte's third version of Kung Fu Man, this iteration comes bundled with M.U.G.E.N 1.0, showcasing all the same features as said version, as well as the all-new localcoord parameter, which scales down this Kung Fu Man's naturally large sprites; the gameplay is exactly the same as the third version's, making this version seem more like a tech demo. See also *Suave Dude - Kung Fu Man's arch-nemesis *Evil Kung Fu Man - An evil clone of Kung Fu Man created by Suave Dude, supposedly defeated at the end of Kung Fu Man's Arcade mode story *Kung Fu Girl - A female variant of Kung Fu Man with her own powers and attacks *Kung Fu Man's Girlfriend - A non-playable character that briefly appears during Kung Fu Man's Arcade intro Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Chinese Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:90's Characters es:Kung Fu Manfr:Kung Fu Manpt-br:Kung Fu Mande:Kung Fu Man